


dream team

by lesbianbey



Category: Wrecked (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-The Hunt, Season/Series 03, Tragedy, Yikes, positivity, some suicidal ideation, there's also some death wishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: If there's one thing that Owen gave a shit about anymore, it's Danny. But then The Dream Team is Over and he hates that.





	dream team

**Author's Note:**

> before y'all beat me dead this is my first wrecked fanfic and I wanted to write something gay but like...I enjoy their friendship too
> 
> that doesn’t mean I don’t ship them so I kind of implied some ship fuel throughout this fic
> 
> last name references are from wikipedia btw (only danny's last name was confirmed but idfc atm. we don’t really know their last names and thank god for owen and pack breaking the fourth wall)

There were _many_ things that Owen O’Connor hated.

For one, this stupid ass situation. The first island they stopped at had wild boars and fresh water and _way_ more dead people than he was comfortable with. Oh, and the ruins of a plane he just _happened_ to be a flight attendant on. He was exiled from a fake ass oligarchy or whateverthefuck, then captured by pirates who were surprisingly not white (as they always depict in those crappy movies that Rosa would make him play for the attendants). And just when things were looking right, the cruise ship was ruined by (Covefefe? Cornmeal?) Corey and they had to stop on another island full of landmines and a rich asshole with a rich douchebag name and now it's the Hunger Games out here.

He also hated his life before the crash. He was a nomadic hobo...or rather a homeless asswhipe that was kicked out his parents’ home after growing too old to stay in it.

He hated voting, politics, President Trump...basic shit that he can’t remember during his screaming match with Florence.

(He actually did remember. It happened minutes ago.)

But what Owen did like was that amongst a group of assholes, there was one person that made it fucking _worthwhile_. Sure, Daniel Wallace is rich, and a liar, and awkward...and _maybe_ he has some serious parent issues that he needs to work on but no one else seemed to make Owen _want_ to stay alive because he would’ve killed himself ages ago. They met through a weird situation that turned life threatening but then things changed as they got to know each other. 

They became fast friends. The Dream Team.

The Dream Team was a two man group that had everyone thinking they were dating. It wouldn’t even surprise Owen if they started dating because of their closeness. But he knew what the deal was. Daniel Wallace didn’t swing that way and neither did he. 

(Yet at one point he wishes they did.)

The Dream Team never once faltered and it even extended to having three people but when he and Florence break up, there is no more Dream Team and it crushes Owen a lot more than it crushes Danny. He’s not showing it. He would cry in a corner but he’s being watched by everyone. 

He stares at Danny once and he can see the heartbreak. It crushes him even more. Fuck, what did he do? When he muttered “There Is No Dream Team” he didn’t mean it literally. He was just pissed off from losing his annoyingly feminist girlfriend and then finding out they’re eating _oatmeal and trout_ as their last meal. 

(What the fuck even _is_ that? What do Australians eat other than sprinkles on bread? Jeez, Owen thought Brits were weird but he clearly hasn’t met Britain’s ugly cousin.)

Owen thinks about how, maybe, things would’ve worked if he worked for Delta instead. Rosa wouldn’t be there nagging about how he needs to connect with one customer before the ride is over (but in retrospect though, he did get a lifetime friendship with Daniel Wallace) and maybe, just maybe, his life would’ve been a mess that he can easily recover from. He would also have real food and running water, and not oatmeal/trout and muddy water.

(When they start this killing each other off shit, Owen’s gonna kill Steve first. Just for that.)

But, no matter how shitty the situation is, if Owen didn’t meet his best friend, he probably would’ve killed himself already.

(And it’s true.)


End file.
